


To Revel in Pain

by Wabbittears



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Clueless Eren Yeager, Eventual Smut, FBI Erwin, Find out what's in Eren's basement, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gangster Levi, M/M, Smut, Tsundere Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Yaoi, intern Armin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2607155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wabbittears/pseuds/Wabbittears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is the leader of the gang called Recon Corps, once the gang becomes active in drug trade, the FBI are on his tail. When he's on the run, he makes an unexpected encounter with Eren Yeager, unbeknownst to him, Eren is the son of Grisha Yeager, the man he has been searching for for years</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Unexpected Tent Crasher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BDSM kink prompt Aot/Snk  
> @Kawaii_mochii on instagram

“Mikasa...?” Eren said turning to face his sister.

“Yes Eren?” 

“Why did Armin just drive off?”

“Because” she began, “You’ve been cooped up in the house for days, and I knew I could never get you to go along with me unless I told you it was Armin that wanted to go camping.”

“I could have just stayed cooped up.” He protested, sending a scowl in his sisters direction. 

“Well your only way down just left so I guess you should just suck it up and get used to it. It’s only a night anyway.” She sighed, glancing at the bags. “We should set up the tents before it gets dark, then we can light a fire and make hotdogs and marshmallows.”

“MARSHMALLOWS!” Eren screamed finally finding a reason to be excited over the trip. 

They walked over to the bags and removed the two that contained the tents. After taking out the first one, they had inserted the poles into the tubes on the top of the tent. Next, they bent them and sunk them into the ground. After finishing the second, they stood back and admired the two domes that were now standing in their campsite.

“Okay,” Mikasa said, “We can start a fire now and cook dinner.”

They collected branches from around their camp and piled them in the stone fire pit in the middle of the camp. Mikasa took several handfuls of dry pine needles and stuffed them in the cracks between the logs. She fished around in her bag before removing a pocket lighter. She flicked the cap open and held the flame to the kindling. The kindling caught and spread across the other pine needles before the branches had flame dancing across the surface. Eren ran to the fire with the bag of marshmallows in hand and began pulling at the plastic. Mikasa swatted at his hands and replaced the bag with a skewered hot dog. 

“Awww! But I wanted my marshmallows!” Eren complained staring at the meat on the end of his skewer.  
“Just eat your hot dog and you can have as many as you want after.” Mikasa sighed shooting a glare in Eren’s direction.  
Eren sighed before he reluctantly complied with Mikasa's demands and thrust his skewer above the flames.  
Before long his hot dog had disappeared into the depths that were his stomach. Eren sat staring at Mikasa patiently waiting for her to return the bag of marshmallows. She glanced up and noticed his gaze.

“Is this seriously the only thing you’re excited about?” Mikasa sighed as she threw the bag in his direction.

“Yeah pretty much. I don’t particularly like camping.” Eren said as he tore open the bag. He took three and slid them onto his skewer before placing them in the flames.

“Listen Eren, I know you’re upset about mom, but-”

“No!” Eren yelled back “You can’t tell me to move on from mom being murdered in cold blood. I will get revenge and you can’t do anything to stop me! Just because you have no heart doesn’t mean I don’t either!”

He stormed into the tent and flopped down onto the sleeping bag. He rolled over and let the tears fall. A week ago someone had snuck into their apartment and murdered their mom in the middle of the night. The police investigators had still not found the culprit. While Mikasa was mostly unfazed by her death, Eren had shut himself in his room only occasionally emerging to get food. Both Armin, Eren’s best friend (and former boyfriend) and Mikasa had decided to take Eren camping, but Armin had an unexpected callback for an interview early the next day, and wouldn’t be able to make both so he ended up not going camping.

Eren decided it would be best to sleep to clear his mind and stop the tears.

It was then he realized, that in his fit of rage, he had thrown his marshmallows on the ground, and never got to eat them. Too embarrassed to face Mikasa, he closed his eyes and rested his head back on the pillows.

Eren rolled over again. He couldn't sleep. He needed the warmth and comfort of his bed back home, and the sleeping bag rolled out on the floor of tent just wasn't cutting it. He could see the stars through the mesh above him and could feel the breeze rolling through, it was a beautiful night and perfect weather for camping, but Eren still couldn't sleep. He sat up. Maybe a walk outside could help him sleep. He stood and began to unzip the flap to get out of his tent, then he heard movement in the trees and the sound of running footsteps. A loud bang reverberated through the camp. A gunshot? He didn't have time to think; a silhouette was projected on his tent, and a man jumped through the partially opened door. He landed on Eren, swiftly covering his mouth. He shut the zipper on the tent and he pulled Eren to lay back on the ground.

"You make one sound and I'll kill ya." The man whispered harshly in Eren's ear. 

Then he felt the him gently place a metal blade against his neck. Too terrified to speak Eren gave a small nod in response.

The footsteps continued and then grew increasingly loud and Eren could tell it was more than one person now. He shifted against the man behind him and could feel his muscular build, despite that, his captor seemed oddly... Small in comparison.  
The footsteps slowed as they entered the camp and they began whispering among themselves. Flashlights began sweeping the area hitting the tents.

"Do you think he's in one of the tents?" Eren could barely make out the whispers from the men outside.

"We'll have to check them just to be sure. Surround all the tents in case he tries to make a break." A deep masculine voice said a little louder than before.

The man behind him leaned forward to his ear.  
"Get in the sleeping bag punk. And do it quietly or I'll slit your throat and you won't make a sound again." He snapped.

Eren began moving back pulling his legs up and sliding them in the top of the bag taking caution to do it quietly.

"Hurry up brat!" the man whispered and pressed the knife down harder.

Eren slid the rest of the way into the bag silently as possible and to his surprise the man slid in without making a sound. Eren was shocked that the man pressed against him was so...short.

The footsteps followed and he could hear the men outside opening his sister's tent.

"Uf" Eren heard the grunt. He chuckled to himself, Mikasa definitely wouldn't hesitate to beat someone up if she thought she, or anyone else was in danger.

"Hey! Someone hold her down!" a panicked voice shouted outside his tent.

"What do you want?" Mikasa spat as she struggled against the men glaring daggers at them.

"My name is Erwin Smith I'm an inspector working with the FBI. One of the most dangerous gang bosses from New York has been reported in this area. I believe he passed through here, and we came to check these tents to ensure he isn't hiding here. I apologize for disturbing your rest."

Eren's eyes widened. A gang boss was holding a knife to his throat and his tent was about to be searched by people looking for him.

Mikasa scowled and turned back into her tent. "Well he isn't here so can you fellas move along?" She commented dryly.

"After we finish searching the tents I’m afraid that we'll have to leave guards stationed here for the night. But for now please get your sleep." Erwin said apologetically.

The men shifted towards Eren's tent and he could see their outlines through the tent as they waved their flashlights. The zipper was yanked open and Eren rolled over to face the lights. He turned his head away and shielded his eyes in an attempt to allow them to adjust.

He felt the knife again, this time it pressed into his thigh, close to drawing blood.

"FBI!" the man named Erwin yelled letting his badge unfold as he poked his head into the tent. "Have you seen this man?" Erwin said holding up a picture.  
"N-no I haven't." Eren stuttered. He took a good look at the man's face for the first time. He had black hair with a sharp angled undercut. His eyes were narrow, and an intense grey that seemed as if they could see right through you. His eyes drifted down to the bottom of the picture. "Levi Ackerman" the sign read "5'2" “143 lbs” Date “7/24/2013".

“Take a good look and be sure!" Erwin ordered.

“U-um no I’m sure I haven’t seen him before” Eren stammered when he felt the knife press down again. It wasn’t really a lie either, Eren thought to clear his conscience. Technically he had never actually seen the guy.

One of the men opened the tent more and took a step in and examined the space for a second. “Looks clean!” He shouted before turning and leaving the tent.

“I’m sorry for the trouble.” Erwin said as he zipped the tent shut and walked off.

“Stay still” Levi whispered from inside the bag. "Wait until they leave to move; it should be okay once you can’t see their flashlights anymore."

“Can you move your knife? It’s kinda freaking me out.” Eren commented while squirming a little.

“Fine” Levi sighed while sliding his knife away from Eren's leg to rest on his own stomach.

Minutes passed in silence as the two awkwardly huddled together in the sleeping bag. It wasn't quite big enough for the two of them despite Levi's size, so they tried to stay as still as possible despite their own discomfort. “I think they’re gone now.” Eren sat up and pushed the sleeping bag off his legs. He pulled his phone out and shone it on Levi’s face.

“Oi! Brat put that thing away!” He whisper yelled before Eren hit the power on his phone.

“You know... Um, you’re actually pretty short...” Eren blurted. He quickly covered his mouth and his cheeks blazed red in the darkness.  
“I may be short...” Levi growled “But height isn’t everything you know.” He flipped on top of Eren, and pinned all of his limbs. Levi looked up, eyes leveled to Eren’s. “There’s a reason that douchebag from earlier said that I’m dangerous.”

Eren’s phone vibrated and lit up casting a dim glow around the tent. They both looked at the phone in surprise before the pair’s eyes met again. Except this time, Levi could clearly see Eren’s pink cheeks, and as he glanced down, the very visible tent in Eren’s pants. The screen on the phone went off before Levi chose to comment.

“So, you find me attractive?" He deadpanned with a smirk on his face.

“Umm yes. I mean no. I mean... I don’t know” Eren said with a sigh “I just... Um well...This position isn’t helping either.”

Levi slowly slid down the length of Eren’s body until he was kneeling in between his legs. Levi slowly slid the waistband of Eren’s pajama pants off his waistband his boxers followed. Even in the darkness his erection was visible. Levi tugged Eren’s shirt over his head before he brought it to Eren’s mouth, and began to tie it behind his head.

"Hey!" Eren gasped. "What are you doing?!"  
“You’re gonna need that” Levi said “You don’t want to wake up whoever’s in the tent next door.” He put the shirt in between his teeth, and tugged the ends ensuring that Eren was silenced.  
“Mmphh” Eren replied, his voice muffled by the t-shirt. He reached to untie the gag but Levi's shirt was quickly secured around his wrists.  
Levi’s hand worked fast, stroking the length a few times before he brought his mouth down on it.

“Mmmphhh mmm” Eren groaned, his back arching to accommodate Levi. His mouth slowly covered the whole erection before be started to bob his head. His eyes flickered up to meet Eren's before continuing. He moved his head back and swirled his tongue around the tip while his hand worked the shaft.

“Mmmm Mmmmphh Hnnnnn” The sounds from Eren came faster and louder.

“Quiet down or people will hear!” Levi whispered next to Eren’s ear hand still pumping. He brought his head back down and began sucking the tip.  
“Hnnnn Mmmmmm” Levi understood and moved his hand faster, now pumping and sucking in sync. Eren's back arched farther than it had before and he let out a sharp cry before the white liquid flew into Levi’s mouth. Levi, seemingly unfazed simply tipped his head back and swallowed.

"Mmph!" Eren said while pushing his arms out to Levi.  
“Think of that as a payment for keeping quiet.” Levi said before he grudgingly untied the shirt before he took it back. Eren, still breathing hard reached up to his head and untied the t-shirt.

“That was good” he panted out before falling back onto the pillows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Thanks for reading! This is my first time writing a really smutty fic so I'm sorry is the initial smut scenes are a little awkward.  
> (X_X)


	2. His Return

Sunlight streamed through the tent walls and Eren groaned. He sat up and looked around, quickly remembering the events of the previous night before realizing that Levi wasn’t in the tent anymore.

"Last night I thought that they said the camp was going to be surrounded" he thought. "Where would he have gone?"

He pushed himself off the ground to stand but fell back down. "Owwwww! What was that?" He yelled, turning his eyes to the ground. He first noticed that the back panel of the tent had been slit, and was now fluttering in the morning breeze. On the ground he saw a rock with a piece of paper under it. He moved the rock and unfolded the paper. "Sorry about your tent," it read "go buy a new one." Eren flipped the paper over to find bills attached. He unfolded them and counted the total. 

“Holy shit! Five hundred bucks! How much does he think I spent on this tent?” Eren shouted in surprise.

“Eren! What are you yelling about?” Mikasa’s voice came from outside the tent.

“Nothing!” Eren shouted back while shoving his pillow in the hole Levi had cut.  
The zipper on the tent came down and Mikasa stood in the entrance.

She took a few steps in, sat on the end of Eren's sleeping bag making herself comfortable. "Did the FBI guys do anything weird to you last night?" She asked glancing over in my direction.

"Uh... No. They just asked if I had seen the gangster guy."

"Oh, I heard some weird noises a while after they left so I was just making sure." 

Eren's cheeks flushed and he did his best to hide his face. He flipped over on to his stomach and buried his head in the sleeping bag. 

"Oh, what time are we heading back?" Eren asked face buried in his pillow, too embarrassed to spare a glance in Mikasa's direction. 

"In about an hour. Armin is going to bring his truck back up here to drive us home. I guess we have to get ready to head back then."  
"Yeah I guess" Eren said before standing. 

They had rolled up their sleeping bags up and placed the the tents along side. They each had a small bag strapped to their back as they stood by the entrance of the camp waiting. A black Ford F150 rolled into the camp and stopped next to Mikasa. She tapped on the window and the driver put it down.

"I'm so sorry I'm late! I got stuck in traffic on the way up and I should have left earlier but I got distracted I'm sorry!" He blurted bowing his head slightly. 

"It's fine Armin you're not even that late. Stop worrying about everything." Mikasa said rubbing her fist on his head. 

"ARMINNNNN!" Eren screamed running at the truck. He couldn't stop fast enough and instead launched himself in the air and caught the side of the truck teetering half in and half out of the truck. He leaned in and planted a kiss on Armin's cheek. 

"Eren! Don't do that!" Armin shrieked before covering his face with his hands.

Eren chuckled "But you know I love you."

"Just get in Eren." Mikasa said, throwing the bags into the truck bed before walking around to open up the door to the back seat. Eren flung open the door and took the seat next to Armin. Armin wasted no time before he stepped on the gas and the truck was rolling down the path.

After about an hour on dirt roads leading out of the mountains they walked in the doors. Eren was the first to lumber up the steps with both of the bulky sleeping bags under his arms. He shoved the door open with his foot and stepped inside. He flung his hands in the air and let the bags fall to the floor.

"I'm home!" He yelled before dragging the sleeping bags through the house. He tugged them down the hall until he pulled them inside him room. He left them by the door before he plopped down on the bed. “Ahhhhh It’s good to be back home!” He sighed staring up at his ceiling.

Armin opened the door to Eren's bedroom and sat down on the bed next to him.   
"Hey I'm sorry about not staying with you for camping. I wanted to but I got a last minute call back for an interview so I had to go to that instead."

"Oh? Who was it for?” Eren sat up interest 

“Actually,” Armin laughed “Believe it or not, the FBI.”

“What!?” Eren stared at Armin slack-jawed “I didn’t even know you applied to the FBI!”

“Mikasa was the one who recommended it.” He explained “Since I’ve been trying to find a secure job before I graduate, I ended up with an ethical hacker certification, which is how I ended up applying.”

“Woah! Arm! You’re a HACKER! That’s like the coolest job ever!” Eren yelled from his position, now standing on the top of the bed. “So wait, did you get the job?”

“Internship.” Armin corrected “And no I don’t think I did. They said they would send a letter so I guess we’ll just have to wait and find out.”

"I'm sure you did great though!" Armin gave a weak smile in response and Eren enveloped him in a hug. 

The sound of the doorbell cut their conversation short. Eren jumped off the bed and ran for the door "I got it!" He screamed as he skidded through the halls. When he turned the corner Mikasa was already at the door. She opened it and a man stood in the door frame. Eren took a step forward a hint of surprise crossed his otherwise stoic mein. Eren stood in the hall, his reaction was far less subtle. His mouth was hanging open and Eren was pointing at the figure in the doorframe. "Levi! What are you doing here!”

“Eren you know him?” Mikasa asked turning to look at her brother.

“Yes? Sort of I guess.” Eren walked down the hall to join them at the front door.

“I’m looking for Grisha Yeager” Every set of eyes turned back to Levi. 

"Why are you looking for our father?" Mikasa's hostility sept through her tone "We don't exactly know where he is either."

“I’ve been looking for him for a long time. There’s a certain service he provides that I’m seeking.” Mikasa raised her eyebrow at his wording.

“If you’re talking about his medical practices, he didn’t do anything particularly special. He was honestly just another run of the mill doctor.” A smirk spread across Levi’s face.

“I suppose you could call it that but-”

Armin screamed. The trio at the door all covered their ears after the initial shock.

“Get away from him!” Armin yelled, pointing at Levi. “He’s on the FBI’s most wanted list!”

“You’re the guy they were looking for last night!” Mikasa’s shock was obvious on her face. She ran full force at Levi as she leapt into the air preparing to knock him to the ground with a kick. Levi braced himself with one foot back. When Mikasa’s foot came at his face he caught it in his hands before dropping her leg back to the ground.

“Look kids I’m not here to hurt you. I came looking for Grisha and if you don’t know where he is I just want to ask a few questions.”

Armin ran back into the room, phone in hand. “Yes that’s correct. Yes Levi. 1812 Elm Street. Okay.” He held the phone away from his head and looked at Levi.

“You just called the police didn’t you?”

“Yup!” Armin declared, a smug look settling on his face.

“Shit! You really needed to go there?” Levi took two brisk steps toward Eren and grabbed his shirt pulling him out the door. “C’mon kid faster!” Levi yanked his shirt again and started into a run.

“Why did you have to grab me?” Eren whined as he struggled to keep up with Levi’s pace. 

“Because, you’re the only sane one. And I believe we’re already acquainted, in one way or another anyway.” Levi simpered.  
“You’re enjoying this aren’t you?” Eren frowned and stopped running.

Levi, who was still clutching Eren’s shirt didn’t stop fast enough and the force caused Eren to fall onto Levi and the two toppled to the ground.

Levi stood rubbing his head where it had hit the ground. “Damn brat. Was that necessary?” 

“Well I don’t particularly appreciate being kidnapped, so yes.” Eren snapped back as he stood.

“Are you gonna make this difficult?”

“Yes. Maybe you’ll think twice about-”

Eren crumpled to the ground as Levi pulled his hand away from his neck. “Shitty brat’s gonna let the police find us.” He murmured to himself as he pulled Eren’s limp body onto his back. Levi brought his legs up in his arms before he broke out into a run, which was greatly slowed by the weight on his back. He ran until he reached a waist height fence around the edge of a maple forest. He dropped Eren on the other side of the fence before hopping over himself. Levi Picked Eren up bridal style and began his trot once again. When he reached a hill he slid down and stopped a little before the bottom. He removed his phone from his pant pocket, pressed a few buttons and held it to his ear. “Hey Petra. Do me a favor, tell Isabel or Farlan to come and pick me up. I have a kid with me and the cops are hot on my trail so make it fast.”

The other side of the trees near the road was not far from where they had stopped, but the distant sound of sirens made Levi wary and caused him to pick up his pace. Just as the duo had reached the road, a black Tesla pulled up alongside them. Levi flung open the door to the rear seat and stuffed Eren in before climbing into the passenger seat. “Oh thank God no one let Isabel drive my Tesla.” Levi sighed when he saw a man with scruffy brown-blonde hair and blue eyes sitting behind the wheel.

A small grin appeared on his lips. “Back to the base?” He asked as he glanced at the unconscious Eren in the back seat.

“Yes. And quickly too, some kid called the police and I heard sirens so their not far.”

They soon rolled up in front of a large warehouse. A large hand scanner appeared out of the wall, and Levi placed his palm on the glowing green pad. Once the scanner had done its work, the door to the warehouse rolled open revealing a spacious bottom floor. A few card tables were spread throughout the area along with some chairs that had been tipped over. Farlan pulled straight inside stopping once the end of the car cleared the entrance by several feet. Levi climbed out of his seat and slapped a button on the wall, and the door rolled closed behind them. Levi opened the rear passenger door to find Eren still unconscious and crumpled in the back seat.

“Hey Farlan! Help me carry him.” Levi began pulling Eren out of the car by his feet and Farlan supported his upper body. Levi headed toward the wall on the left of the car and brushed aside a strip of fabric that made the door indistinguishable from the rest of the walls. He opened the door using his back and started up the flight of stairs behind him. At the top of the stairwell, he opened another door and walked into an elaborately furnished room. Up against the wall with the door was a black leather couch. The walls were a deep red, and the lights a dimmed yellowish color giving the space a darker atmosphere. On the far side of the room, there was a small bar with dark granite countertops; behind it, a woman with brown hair pulled back into a ponytail who was wearing glasses. 

“Hanji!” Levi said in surprise noting her presence a few moments after entering. “I didn’t know you we’re coming to visit us, much less in Colorado and not New York. "

"Levi! You're back. I was actually here before any of you and I happened to be in the area. Oh what do you have here?" Her interest was piqued by Eren who had been set on the couch. She walked over to examine him, and as she reached for his arm, Levi swatted her away. 

“Sorry Hanji, but no experiments for him. He’s a little... special.” Levi deadpanned.

“Levi, don’t tell me he’s a-”

“Hostage? Yes, well sort of. I mostly just took him because the other two wouldn’t answer my questions.” Levi took a glance down at Eren and noticed the glint of metal from around his neck. He turned and knelt next to the couch. He reached out and pulled the small leather strap out from his shirt. A small, but intricately designed key was attached to the end hanging in Levi’s palm. “Eren” Levi whispered “I think I may have just found the answer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! I have finally finished another chapter, and I apologize for the fact that there was no smut or BDSM in this chapter, because the character and plot build actually took a lot more than I originally thought. But be prepared for both in the near future XD  
> -Mardy


	3. And the Chase Begins

Eren’s eyes flickered open to the view of Levi’s face over his. He jumped at the shock, and immediately regretted the decision. “Oww!” He complained “My neck.”

“Sorry about your neck, that was my bad.”

“Wait where am I?” Eren asked as he look around the room.

“Welcome to our base!” Hanji said excitedly “Do you want something to drink?”

“Yeah water would be great.” As Hanji left Eren looked back to Levi “So what exactly am I doing in your base?”

“Well you weren’t cooperating so I had to get back here to avoid the police.’ Levi pointed at the key hanging around Eren’s neck. “Eren how much do you know about that key.”

“Well I know it opens the basement of my house, but that’s back in Germany. My dad gave it to me the day he disappeared and told me he’d show me what was inside when I got older.”

“So... Do you know what’s in your basement?” Levi raised his eyebrow as he asked.

“No, because it’s in Germany. Our family moved to the states when I was 8, and we’ve never been able to go back because of finances. Why are you so curious anyway?”

“Well I might know what’s in it, but I’m not completely sure.” Levi dropped Eren’s necklace and turned away. “Someone find out when the next flight to Germany is.” He called to the back of the room.

“Wait, What!?” Eren’s back snapped straight as he yelled “You’re not going to my house!”

“As a matter of fact,” Levi smirked “I am, and you’re coming with me. Besides I thought you’d be eager to see what’s in your basement, and learn all about your dad.”

Eren’s eyes drifted to the floor as he thought, “Okay I’m in, but I have to figure out a way to tell me sister.”  
“Type in the number, and give me your phone.” Levi held out his hand and stared at Eren as he typed on his phone. As soon as Eren had finished, Levi snatched it out of his hand and held it to his head. 

“Hello? Eren are you there?” Mikasa’s worried voice came from the other side of the line.

“Hello this is Levi. I have Eren with me, and he’s safe, but if you try to follow us, or if we hear anything about the police on our trail, I will not hesitate to kill him. Now we’re going on a little trip, and I’m not sure how long we’ll be gone, but your brother should be back to you in no more than a week or two.” Levi abruptly ended the call and handed the phone back to Eren who sat slack jawed on the couch. “Oh,” Levi turned back to Eren, “For the record you’re not in any danger, that was an empty threat to hopefully stop her from helping the police find us.”

“I can’t believe you told my sister off. She’s probably going to help the police anyway and now she hates you more than she already did.” Levi simply shrugged and began to walk away. 

“Oh I’m going to need some information and a picture to get you a passport.” 

“I already have one.” Eren protested 

“Kid think about it, as soon as you hand them a passport with Eren Yeager written on it, they’ll be on us.”

“Fine, but can I at least keep Eren as my first name?”

“Yes. Okay you’re last name will be Rivalle and we’re cousins taking a trip to Germany to visit our grandparents got it?”

The massive semi circle of police cars around the house was getting overwhelming. Armin began to regret his decision to call the police, when a man stepped between the cars. 

“Director Smith.” He held up his badge as he approached the porch where Armin was seated. “Can I assume you’re the young man who made the call?”

Armin continued to stare and Erwin patiently awaited his reply. "U-um yes I am" Armin stuttered 

"Can I ask your name?"

"Armin Alert." He mumbled

"I'd like to ask you a few questions. If its alright with you, could we step inside to get away from all of this." He gestured behind him. 

"U-Uumm of course sir director Erwin sir. Its an honor to meet you." Armin mumbled as he awkward shuffled his feet through the doorframe. 

"Oh you know who I am. I'm impressed. Most people don't usually know." Erwin let out a soft chuckle as he followed Armin into their house. 

"Well I actually just went for an interview with the FBI which is why I know." Armin moved into the kitchen and pulled out a chair for each of them. Erwin whispered his thanks before continuing the conversation. 

"Well that probably explains how you heard about Levi?" Erwin raised an eyebrow as he looked at Armin, who gave a nod in response. "So did he give a reason as for why he was here?"

"Y-yes he said something about wanting to find Eren and Mikasa's, the other two people so stay at this house with me, he wanted to find their father." 

"Do you know why?" Erwin prompted

"He mentioned something about his services, but their father was a doctor." Armin seemed confused as he relayed the information. "Oh and his name is Grisha, Grisha Yeager."

"And the people staying with you, where are they?" 

"Eren was taken by Levi, and we don't know where. Mikasa is just back in one of the rooms." Armin gestured to the hall behind the table. 

Erwin opened his mouth to speak, but Mikasa stumbled into the room. "He's taking Eren. And he threatened to kill him if we follow him at all." She fell to her knees and covered her face with her hands. 

Armin swayed in his chair before he crumpled to the floor. Erwin abruptly stood and made his way to Mikasa's side. "Mikasa" he lightly touched her shoulder "is it alright if I call you that?" She gave a small nod in response. "I'm going to need you and Armin to come with me so we can put you in protection.” Erwin stood and knelt next to Armin before scooping him into his arms.

After making their way outdoors, Erwin opened the door to the rear of a black sport utility where he lied Armin. He opened the door to the passenger side for Mikasa before he walked around the front and climbed into the drivers seat. 

Several minutes into the ride, Armin began to stir in the back seat. He sat up rubbing the back of his head, which he had hit in his fall. "Where am I? He asked, looking around the back seat. 

"Oh Armin you're awake." Erwin tilted his head toward the back seat. "I'm taking you and Mikasa to our head quarters. You're going to be put into protection, but we also want to keep you close so that we know where to get information. We flagged their faces and their names, so we'll know where he's at if he tries to leave the state."

They rolled up in front of a glass paneled building and Erwin stopped the car. All three of them stepped out of the car and walked toward the building. Erwin pushed open the doors and held them as the other two followed him in. 

“Mike.” Erwin turned to a tall blonde man who was standing inside the doors. “Take this young lady into protection. I’m trusting you. Armin you’re coming with me.” He took Armin’s wrist and pulled him in the other direction of Mikasa before either of them had a chance to protest. 

“Wait where are we going?” Armin stumbled behind Erwin to keep up with his long paces.

“We need to find Levi and Eren before they leave. If they get out of the country it becomes almost impossible to track them down.” Erwin walked to the end of the hall and opened the door. Large monitors covered the walls, and each had a view of the security at a separate airport. 

“Have you found anything yet Nile?” Erwin asked as he stepped beside the hunched over figure in front of the monitors. He spun around in his chair to face them. His head was a mess of black hair that had clearly not been groomed. 

“Nothing yet sorry.” He ran his hands over his face as he looked up to face Erwin. “You have any leads?”

“Not much, we think they’re trying to leave the country. Oh, by the way, this is Armin, he’s Eren’s friend, and he was there during the kidnapping.” Erwin took a step back so the two could see each other. “Armin, Nile, Nile Armin.”

“So Armin,” Nile’s gaze flickered up to meet Armin’s “Do you know why Levi came to your house?”

“I guess he wanted something from Eren’s dad, something about his medical practices.”

“Where is his father?” 

“No one knows.” Armin answered “Eren hasn’t see him since he was eight.”

“What about his medical work, what happened there?”

“I don’t know what happened after he disappeared. His practice used to be centered in Germany....” Armin’s voice trailed off and he looked back up at Erwin. “Germany, they’re going to Germany.”

Nile swiveled his chair back to the monitors. “What’s his name, Eren...?”

“Yeager” Armin answered quickly as he walked to the computers to watch Nile’s work.  
“No hits on Eren Yeager, I did get a few Eren’s though, Ellery, Rivalle, Allesandra,  
Bates, and Gibbs. Anything jump out at you?” Nile glanced up at Armin as he spoke.

“No nothing. Since Levi is a seasoned criminal he probably changed both their names to make it harder.” 

“Armin” Erwin spoke up from the corner. “We’re flying to Germany, is there anything specific you’ll need or can we leave now?”

“No, but what about this?” He gestured to the area in front of Nile.

“He’ll call us if he can find anything. Now come on let’s go.”

Armin peered curiously around the cabin of the FBI jet. He slowly walked in and took a seat by the window. Erwin followed him and gestured to the seat beside him. “May I?”

“Sure.” Armin turned back to face the taller man.

“It’s been a long day for you, why don’t you get some rest?” Erwin suggested as he buckled the lap belt.

Armin shook his head no, but before long he had fallen asleep. The small shakings of the plane pushed Armin’s head onto Erwin’s shoulder. As soon as his head had hit, Erwin prepared to push it back when he glanced at Armin’s sleeping face, and decided to leave him be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once again for reading!  
> I apologize once again for having no smut in this chapter, but wait! Next chapter is when things start happening.-  
> -Mardy


	4. The Truth of the Secret

Eren stepped out of customs and let out a heavy sigh. “I can’t believe we actually made it.”He leaned back as he stretched to glance at Levi, who was shooting a glare in his direction. 

"Eren, we should go now." Levi gestured forward as he began walking past Eren.

“L-Pierre! Where are we going?” Eren grabbed his luggage and hurriedly walked to catch up with Levi.

“We have someone coming to pick us up, and they’re already here.” He commented as he glanced at his phone.

The two left the sliding doors and stepped out to on the street.

A man with blonde hair and a smug look on his face stepped up to them. "Pierre! Eren! How nice to see you."

"You as well Oluo, Gunther." Levi said as he walked toward the Audi waiting behind them. "Put the bags in the trunk for us would you? Eren come here."

Eren followed Levi into the back seat and shut the door behind them. 

"These are my subordinates, theyre supposed to be our cousins who live near our grandparents." Levi whispered. "Don't talk about anything that could give us away until we're far enough away."

Eren nodded as the doors to the front seat were pulled open. Gunther slid in behind the wheel and turned back to face the two. “We’re headed to grandmother’s now?” He asked looking to Levi for confirmation.

“Yeah. It’s great to be able to see her again.” Levi rolled his eyes as he spoke

The car pulled out onto the small road outside of the airport and Eren's eyes fluttered shut. He had never slept well on airplanes but especially not in the company of his "cousin" 

An hour later Eren awoke to his shoulder being violently shaken.

"Eren let's go." Levi was standing outside of the car shaking his shoulder. 

"Wait how'd we get to my house?" Eren frantically looked between the building and Levi.

"Kid, I have more money than I know what to do with, I can do a little bit of research." Levi smirked as he walked to the front door. He pulled it open and stepped inside.

"Wait." Eren climbed out of the car and followed Levi inside. "If you knew where my house was, why did you need me to get into the basement?"

"Eren your father was genius. The door isn't so simple that you can just break it down. There's thousands of microscopic indentations in that key as well as pieces of his DNA inside of it. So there's no way to replicate the key either.

They had stopped walking and were now standing in the middle of the living room where the top of the stairs was mostly visible.

Levi held out his hand toward Eren "Key."  
Eren took the strap from around his neck and placed it in Levi's palm.  
"Turn around brat." Levi twirled his finger and waited for Eren.

"What? Why?" Eren asked as he began to turn.

"Don't ask questions, just do it." Levi sighed as he stepped behind Eren. He lifted a cloth over Eren's eyes and tied it behind his head.

"Hey!" Eren screamed and reached to untie it, but Levi caught his hands.

"I want it to be a surprise." He smirked as he turned Eren to face the stairs to the basement. He took Eren's hand in his own and lead him down the stairs. Levi found the keyhole, put the key in and turned it. There was several mechanical clicks followed by a hiss and the door opened.The walls were lined with riding crops, whips, paddles and everything of the sort. A large table was the centerpiece of the room with metal restraints and bars and rings overhead to hang ropes. The corner had several shelves vials, syringes and jars labeled each with different colored labels. Levi pulled Eren toward the table. "Why don't you sit down. Actually it might be better if you lie down."

"Lay down? Why?" Eren lied back on the table despite his confusion. "So wait what now?" He asked

Eren screamed as cold metal closed around his wrists. He tried to sit but was pulled back to the table by the shackles. Levi reached up and removed his blindfold. "Wh-What?" Eren whispered as he glanced around the room. "This-this is my basement? Wait where did all this stuff come from?

“Your father. This was his hobby. His dungeon is infamous, but not because of the equipment, that's pretty generic but,” Levi pointed at the racks filled with jars. “Because of those.”

“What are they?” Eren mumbled as he stared at the jars.

"Aphrodisiacs, Anaphrodisiacs those kinds of things."

Eren stared back at Levi blankly as he explained. Levi audibly sighed and stepped forward so that he was at the foot of the table. 

"It'll be faster to teach you." Levi smirked as he lunged for Eren's feet, which were quickly fastened in the cuffs of the table. 

"Hey! What are you doing? Are you crazy?" Eren screamed as he struggled against the restraints. 

Levi walked to the rack of jars carefully examining the labels before he selected a shallow pale blue jar. He twisted the top off and set the jar on the small table next to the one that Eren was strapped to. Levi pulled a small pocket knife from under his waistband and flicked out the blade. He took a handful of Eren’s shirt and began slicing the fabric in half causing Eren to start screaming.

“Eren...” Levi sighed while he continued cutting, “This place is completely sound proof. Screaming isn’t doing anything but giving me a headache.”

Eren’s clothes had been completely sliced in half leaving Eren naked on top of the table. Levi grabbed the jar off the table and dipped his fingers in the gel.

“Wh-what is that?” 

“Something you’re going to enjoy.” Levi simpered as he took Eren’s cock in his hand. As soon as the length was sufficiently coated Levi dipped his hand back in the jar removing another large blob. He crouched at the end of the table and brushed Eren’s entrance with one of his clean fingers. He felt Eren squirm as he pushed the tip of his finger inside.

“Ungh” Eren groaned as Levi’s finger slid inside coating his entrance with the gel. The gel had almost filled Eren and he whined as Levi pulled his finger back out.

“I really just met you and you’re this eager. What a slut.” Levi smugly commented as he walked over to the wall. He found a small vibrator and a tie both of which he brought back with him. He first slipped the vribrator into Eren’s ass, nudging it further in until Eren gasped. Levi tied the base of Eren’s rapidly rising erection and then turned on the vibrator.

Levi watched as Eren struggled against the restraints to get something other than the dull vibration.

“Do you want me to turn this up?” Levi waved his finger at the remote. 

“Ye-yes.” Eren panted while he writhed on the table.

Levi pressed the switch up another notch and stepped back from the table. Eren let out a high pitched scream and his face flushed.

“Well it looks like it works fast.” Levi commented.

“What does?”

“The gel I shoved up your ass. It’s an aphrodisiac that your father formulated. It increases stimulation.” Levi flicked the switch up again and Eren let out another cry.

“L-Levi.” Eren panted “I think I’m going to cum!”

“Mm-hmm” Levi picked up the remote control and slid the switch all the way to the top.

“Levi! Oh my god!” Eren yelled as he prepared for a release that didn’t come.  
“What?” Levi smirked at Eren “Don’t tell me you’ve never had your cock tied before?”

“No! Just p-please untie it!” Eren whined

“I’ll think about it if you call me sir.” 

“Sir! Levi Sir!” Eren squealed in the hoped of obtaining his orgasm.

Levi trailed his hand up the length of Eren’s cock and paused before he pulled off the tie. Eren screamed and the white fluid flew into the air.

“Do you understand what your dad was hiding all these years now?” Levi looked up at Eren.

“Yeah. I’m shocked that this was in our basement. I didn’t know what to expect in the first place, but this certainly wasn’t it.”

Levi began unlocking the cuffs around Eren’s limbs. Once he was free he rubbed his wrists and looked down at his shredded clothes on the floor.

“Oh sorry about those.” Levi chuckled. “I was planning on buying you new ones, but now that I think about it... You don’t have anything to wear out of the house.”

“If the house is how we left it, there should still be some of my father’s clothes upstairs.” Eren said as he scooped up his old clothes and started walking

The two walked through the large metal door and it sealed behind them with several mechanical clicks and a hiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya guys! I've been insanely busy recently so I'm sorry for the slow update.
> 
> But Yes for BDSM!!!!!!  
> I had so much fun writing this chapter and I hope you enjoy it


	5. Where It Really Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've neglected this fic for such a long time I felt it finally deserved an update. It's been more than a year (Yikes! I apologize to anyone who was waiting for this chapter) since I last updated this. I actually got proper time to write and edit this so the writing has improved leaps and bounds since the last chapter!! Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter since this is where the plot really gets going!!

Mikasa and Armin sat around the kitchen table. Erwin had just left and they had still yet to locate Eren. The phone rang and Mikasa practically flew out of her chair to answer it. 

"Hi, we're going to have trucks in the area on-"  
She hung up.

"Mikasa!" Armin whined, "You don't have to be so rude just because they're not Eren."

She sighed and plopped back down. I know I'm just worried. She rested her head on the table and closed her eyes. "Armin," she whispered "do you think we're ever going to see Eren again?"

"I don't know" Armin said as he laid his head next to Mikasa's, worry seeping through "I hope we do."

After two sleepless with no updates on Eren’s whereabouts, their eyes shut and they slept restlessly for the next several hours, despite their best efforts to stay awake.

Armin sat up in a daze looking around he room until he had collected himself. The phone was ringing and he wasn’t sure how many times it had rung. In a fit of panic Armin stood and lunged for the phone just barely picking it up at the end of the last ring.   
"Hello?" His tired voice cracked into the phone. "Hello?" He asked again. He sighed at the lack of a response and moved to set the phone back in it’s cradle. Right as Armin moved the phone away from his ear, there was a faint crackle on the other end of the line.

"Armin is that you? Please tell me that’s you.” The voice asked in a hushed whisper

"Eren!?" Armin screamed into the phone "Eren!?" Mikasa sat up abruptly having woken up at the sound of Eren’s name. She quickly got to her feet and pushed her ear against the phone and Armin’s head so that she might catch part of the conversation.

"Yeah its me." The voice on the other end of the line said. "I'm fine, just don't send the FBI after me please. I think I'll be found if there's anyone that comes to get me. All I need is a way to get out of here fast."

"Eren slow down! First thing first, calm down and then you need to tell us where you are." Armin insisted as the worry snapped back into his tone.

"France I'm in France." he answered

"Eren, you've got to be more specific than that." Armin coaxed "I know you're scared but you've got to help us out." 

"I'm sorry Armin I can't. I'm afraid he bugged me or something. I already found a GPS in my shoe." Eren choked clearly on the verge of tears.

"Okay, okay that's fine. How are you calling us? Could we call you back at this number?"

"I'm at a payphone right now and my cell phone doesn't work over here so it’ll be hard to reach me."

“Okay. Then first, I need you to get rid of your phone, It’s possible he has a tracker in that too. Do you have any money on you?” Armin soothed trying to suppress his urge to cry.

“I- I don’t have anything.” Eren sobbed into the phone as he rested his back against the wall of the payphone, tears streaming down his cheeks. “I didn’t have time to grab anything before.”

“Shhh Eren, everything will be fine, just calm down and we can think this through.” 

Suddenly Armin heard the phone clatter against the window of the booth and faint murmurs from the other end of the line.

“Eren? Eren! Are you still there?” Armin yelled into the phone, panic spreading clearly across his face. Mikasa snatched the phone out of Armin’s hand and started shouting. “Eren what’s happening? Talk to us, say anything please!”

When Mikasa paused to listen to the commotion from the line there was suddenly silence. Confused, Mikasa opened her mouth to speak, but a gunshot rang loud and clear followed by Eren’s screams. Her face paled as she glanced in Armin’s direction, from his position slumped against the cabinets on the floor, he had heard everything. In her stunned silence, the phone slipped from her hand and she scrambled on the floor to pick up it up. She pressed it back against her ear just in time for to hear someone set it back in its place, and then the haunting sound of the dial tone. She crippled to the ground next to Armin and began to cry. Armin looked up and stared into her eyes, a new fury awakened inside of him.   
"Don't worry Mikasa, we'll find him, we'll definitely find him." His declaration of war came out as a low grumble and he looked back at the phone, silently swearing against Levi.

...

 

"Well, well, well. Look who it is." Levi leaned against the opening of the phone booth. Eren spun around at the sound of his voice, and paled when he saw who it was. 

"Drop the phone brat." Levi held a gun up to Eren's head and the phone slipped from his grasp more in surprise than obedience.

"H-how?" Eren whispered as tears streamed even harder down his already red cheeks.

"How did I find you, you mean?" Levi sneered "Honestly, did you really think I wanted to get in your pants just because I was lusting after some brat who’s almost ten years younger that I happened dragged along with me because he’s the only option I have? No. I wanted to get in your fucking pants so I could put a tracker somewhere you wouldn’t find it"

"But how?” Eren stammered again “I didn't feel anything, how could you have?"

"The aphrodisiac. I figured you’d never notice what was going on in between that. Seems you enjoy a little pain if I’m not mistaken." 

The bushes behind the phone booth rustled and Levi turned to identify the source of the sound. A man in a pristine uniform emerged and held up a gun. In choppy, heavily accented English he announced, "Interpol! Drop your weapon!"

Levi sighed and turned back to meet Eren’s gaze once again and brought his gun back to his side. He then immediately raised it in the opposite direction and fired twice, never sparing a second glance backwards. The first shot hit the officer in the open and he crumpled to the ground. The second found a man clad in the same uniform but standing farther back, concealed in the foliage. Eren opened his mouth and let out a scream, and Levi quickly covered it in an attempt to silence him. His eyes narrowed at the phone still dangling by the cord from the phone booth. He quickly stretched out his arm and hug it up. "Eren they're not dead. I had my gun loaded with tranquilizers in case I had to use it on you." He smirked as Eren's expression of horror shifted to pure fury.   
"What the hell do you want with me? You already had your fun with my body, and you got into the basement. Wasn’t that your goal? Are you just keeping me around because it amuses you?"

Levi sighed and dragged the bodies out next to each other and up onto his back. "C'mon brat. Hurry up." He waved his gun in Eren's direction "I can't carry three bodies so you'll have to cooperate for just a bit." 

 

The tears had already formed in Eren's eyes and they began to fall. "Why?" He whispered "why would I follow you after what you've done to me?"

"Eren," he sighed again "I haven't told you everything yet."

"Like what?" His voice rose until he practically screamed the words at Levi "that you want me to be your toy? That you had fun playing with me and now you want to do it again until you break me?

"Shut the fuck up and listen." Levi barked, the anger seething through his teeth. 

"There was something else I was hoping to find in that basement. What your father made wasn't exactly a secret, but what I'm looking for is. Now the tranquilizers are about to wear off so I suggest you get a move on or someone is going to die."

Eren opened his mouth to retort, but closed it not wanting to have blood on his hands after all he’d been through, and begrudgingly and followed Levi as he dragged the bodies.  
They walked through a small clearing in the forest and emerged on the other side of the street. There was a small store just outside of the forest facing the small street in front. 

Levi turned to look at Eren "if you so much a move a fucking inch, I will put a bullet in your leg." He turned back to face the store and dragged the officers carefully as to stay hidden from any passing cars on the street. He then laid them down next to the back door. He hit the buzzer so someone inside the store would find the two unconscious officers and then briskly jogged back into the cover of the treeline.

"Why did you bring them here?" Eren look at Levi, a little surprised he had gone out of his way to make sure the officers got help. 

"It's not like I have a personal grudge against them, they were just doing their jobs and had the unfortunate luck to be assigned to us." He shrugged and walked back the direction they had just come from. Instead of returning to the same area, Levi veered off to the side and wove through the trees until they reached a small side street with his car parked on it. He hopped in the driver's seat and looked expectantly at Eren who stood frozen on the sidewalk.

"Eren I'm not going to kill you now, please just get in or I swear to god I will tranquilize you and drag your ass into this car." With a start Eren slid onto the smooth black leather of the passenger seat and glanced nervously back at Levi.

"Do I seriously have to tell you to put your fucking seat belt on?" 

"N-no!" Eren stammered, surprised by Levi's remark.

After he had snapped the buckle into place he looked up at the smirk spreading across Levi's face and broke out into a sheepish grin. 

"The fuck are you smiling for now you brat?" Levi's face returned to its always neutral state as he shifted out of park and rolled up the street.

"Nothing." Eren murmured and snapped his expression back to neutral, still surprised that he’d almost seen Levi smile.

After the many minutes of awkward silence that ensued, Levi thought about telling Eren the reason he so desperately wanted to find his father. He glanced in Eren's direction to find the boy's eyelids drifting shut. "How can he even sleep in this situation?" Levi thought as he sped down the road.

Eren's eyes snapped open to an unfamiliar room. He slowly sat up and the events of the previous night came back to him. "At least I know how I got here, but where am I?" He whispered as he swung his legs over the bed

He slid his phone off the table next to the bed and checked the time. 7:14 am. He was now determined to find out where he was. He promptly got to his feet and walked to the door. He swung the door open and was surprised to find Hanji standing on the other side.

"Eren! You're up already! I had just come to check on you!" Hanji chimed, seemingly too enthusiastic for the early morning. 

"Wait Hanji, why are you here? Where are we?"

"You fell asleep in the car so Levi had to carry you inside." She chuckled as a broad smile stretched across her face at the memory, "but you're in the same building as before. You just never saw the rest of the rooms." Hanji lead him down a hallway, and he stopped outside the door to the room he had run from nearly a day ago.

Levi was sitting peacefully on the couch with a book on his lap, and a cup of tea in his hand. He jumped when the door clicked and Eren and Hanji entered.  
"Jesus," he muttered under his breath "don't scare me like that, I almost spilled my tea."

Eren chuckled as he followed Hanji inside the room. Hanji flopped onto the couch next to Levi, taking up most of the room remaining. Eren was forced to stand awkwardly in front of the couch, nervously shifting as Levi finished his tea.

"Eren, there's a reason I brought you out here." Levi stared at the bottom of the tea cup, remorsefully wishing there was just a bit more inside.

"What you mean the basement?" Eren raised an eyebrow and squirmed at the thought.

"Not the basement, but it still has to do with your dad." 

"Do I actually want to know what it is this time?" Eren stared at Levi suspiciously.

"Eren, have you ever heard of Reiss Medical?"

"Yeah of course it’s that huge pharmaceutical company right?" Eren 

"Yes, but there's a lot more to them than that. The company is one of the main suppliers of generic vaccines for things like the flu, tetanus you get the idea . For years, they've been researching something called the titan virus. It can only be spread by injecting it into the bloodstream, so they already have a means to infect millions of people."

"But wait, what does it even do?" Eren had finally stopped shifting, and his attention was focused solely on Levi.

"From what we know, Reiss is trying to create a breed of super humans, probably because they’re being sponsored by some government or military, but we don't know yet. So far it hasn't been successful but they've been injecting it into specific very carefully selected patients for years. The bad news is that it has an innumerable list of some pretty awful side effects." Levi sighed as he snapped his book shut. “They've had a few successes, but most of them end in complete utter failure. The rejects generally have severe side effects if they’re lucky enough to survive. The worst of the problems are generally things like deformities, organ failure and almost every type of cancer there is; but the test subjects never find out the cause of their symptoms because Reiss always ends up supplying the doctors to diagnose them.”

Disgust crept over Eren’s face as he listened to what Levi had to say. “So do you have a way to stop them?” Eren whispered, rage seething into his words.

“Your father.” Levi stared at Eren suggesting he might know something more “I had hoped to find at least a small piece of his research in the basement, but it really was just all toys down. Your father is the one who originally discovered the Titan virus.”

Eren stared back blankly and that was all Levi needed to see that Grisha hadn’t yet divulged the truth to Eren.

“I do need your help though. Because of his research, your father never trusted anyone enough to get close to them. You understand your father better than anyone else and I’m going to need you to help me out if we’re going to stop Reiss.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now since I mentioned it's been such a long time since my last update, I think it's pretty safe to assume that I've lost interest in this fic haha. I'm not sure I'll be continuing (motivation dependent) especially since my involvement in the SNK fandom pretty much came to a screeching halt just before I finished the chapter previous to this one. I'm also incredibly unhappy with my writing and plot progression in every chapter previous to this one so I feel like it's probably time to start fresh with a new fic. However, I really do appreciate the support this fic received and all of you who left comments and critiques! (Some of you have even been checking on this fic recently and I am amazed by your tenacity!!) So once again, thank you!-  
> Mardy


End file.
